


Chapter 2: Call it Bad Luck: The Meeting with Solo-13

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: Kamiks continues his journey with the guardian ranks to find an old ally and recent foe. This marks the end of his activities being completely anonymous.
Series: The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123934





	Chapter 2: Call it Bad Luck: The Meeting with Solo-13

Two sparrows buzz through the tunnels of the Hive fortress, as the roars of hive ogres and knights could be heard the sparrows stop. “We’re here. Unpack your shit from the sparrow and let’s move, I don’t want to be here any longer then we need to.” Said a titan with the raspy voice of an exo. “Don’t worry, I’m not one for hive technology. Vex and Taken are more my speed. Less...organic.” The warlock spoke back and readied a backpack full of examination technology from the golden age. “Don’t drop that, that Braytech gear is the first of its kind. We lose that, consider yourself discharged.” The warlock nodded and they started into the fortress and the titan stopped, he looked up at the runes at the door. “Speaking of which, I didn’t see you in the tower before we came on this mission yet I was assigned to you. What’s with that?” The warlock shrugged and sighed,”Just coincidence I guess, I’m only around when Osiris is there.” Titan shook his head and murmured to himself,”Fucking weirdo…”

They proceeded into the fortress and walked down a staircase as the warlock looked at the titan. “Get your ghost out, it gets dark down here.” The titan nodded and both of their ghosts sparked on a light in the front of their lens. “This way…” The two guardians made their way down the staircase as it got progressively darker. The further down they went the more roars, screams, and cries they heard. “God, listening to this is giving me the willies.” Said the titan as the warlock kept walking unphased. “Hey, I’m talking to you...Know some goddamn respect?” The titan walks in front of him in a fierce stance. “Answer me dammit!” The warlock bumps into him and scoffs with clear annoyance in his voice,”Listen, we are here to work and get out. I don’t need you titans slowing me down. So grow some balls and let’s get this shit done. Got it?” The titan sighs and chuckles,”Boy you warlocks really are something huh?” He laughs to himself and continues walking in the direction of the World's Grave. “C’mon let’s get this shit done.” The warlock sighs and they continue onward.

The World’s Grave is the hives database for most of their technology. The guardians job was to get to it, analyze, and take any information they can to relay back to the tower. What they didn’t know was someone got there before them. “Sinak, check the status of Glyph D-1-34.” “Understood….Analyzing Glyph D-1-34….Status: Shit this isn’t good.” The female exo warlock looks up to the ghost. Her voice echoing within the darkness of the chamber of archives. “What is it?” “This Glyph isn’t right, it’s citing the wrong incantation ritual. Something about this reality has changed.” The warlock looked back at Sinak. “Reality? Changed? What the hell are you on about Sinak?” Sinak scrambled around the archives, scanning a few other glyphs quickly. “The ritual, the coming of Xinu A’rach, The King of Forlorn. The wizards….Everything...Is coming to end with his arrival. We can’t let this happen. Solo what do we do?” The warlock looks at Sinak and snaps her finger. “Sinak calm down. I have a plan we just need to get there.” “W-What’s the plan?” As the warlock was about to speak they heard a shout from the back of the chamber. It’s a hive knight being torn from its own shell. “Don’t think you're going anywhere, Solo-13.” 

The voice spoke with confidence and strength, it was the titan along with the warlock. “So I’ve seen you beat us to the chambers. You’ve probably stolen everything on those Glyphs.” He pulls out a grey fusion rifle from his holster and points it at Solo. “So you’re going to tell me where you stored those glyph files.” He charges over to Sinak and grabs it,”Or your little ghost here gets it.” He points the fusion rifle at the ghost and it begins charging up. The warlock walks up behind the titan and looks over his shoulder. “C’mon man, maybe we shouldn’t be as harsh, she’s a guardian like us.” The titan looked over to the warlock and pushed him away,”How do I know you’re not working with her!?” He looks up to the titan and shakes his head. “Would it kill ya to not be as head strong for once? You fucking crayon eater.” The titan grunts and throws Sinak to the ground and he immediately makes a break for the warlock.”I’ll make sure you don’t see the sun again kid..!” The warlock immediately retracts back as the titan continues his charge and his arms begin to glow. “Feedback fence...Typical.” The warlock readied a devouring grip from his gauntlets. 

As the titan was about to hit him, the warlock blasted a void melee charge right at his chest. A loud grunt was heard as the titan fell on the ground,”Y-You traitor! You’re not even a guardian, how was I so dumb not to realize…!?” The warlock sighed and stuck his hand out,”The fuck are you on about dude, c’mon and get your head out of the gutter.” The titan hesitates for a minute and grabs the warlock's hand. He pulls the titan up and they both ready their weapons before Solo-13 and Sinak. “So Kid, mind if I borrow your ghost so I can see the glyph info you extracted? It’s kind of super mega important for us to have it.” Sinak floats upwards and hides behind Solo,”You’re not having him, I’m not gonna let some shit stick titan and warlock have Sinak.” The titan moves closer to them and his fusion rifle begins to slowly charge up,”I don’t think you have a choice. Hand me the ghost or things are not gonna be as pretty.” Solo gets in a defensive stance as her helmet begins to glow green. “Last time I’m gonna say it, you’re not having him.” The titan is within arms distance from her as he looks at her helmet and retracts. “T-That’s Lord Felwinters helmet....Y-Your a dredgen…” The warlock head lifts a little and he moves up forward behind the titan. “Got that right..Ask your warlock pal there as well.” The titan turns around to the warlock, now pointing a gun at him and his gear changing. Back to that of Kamiks-4s armor. “Absolutely marvelous…”

Kamiks walks closer behind the titan and chuckles,”Looks like I couldn’t keep up the act around you Solo, you know me too well.” Solo chuckled as her exotic gauntlets began to glow green. “What can I say? I remember an old boss when I see one.” They both look at the titan as his breathing becomes shaky. “Looks like you’re about to have a panic attack dude, go smoke some ether seeds or something.” He grips his fusion rifle and points it at Kamiks,”Don’t hit me with that calm bullshit. I got you on tape! Zavala is aware of what’s happening here!” Kamiks now notices a camera on the visor of the titans helm.”Interesting, mind if I-” his speech was broken by a sound of piercing metal as a knife appeared in the chest of the titan. “What the fuck-” an decloaking noise is heard as Sheila appears behind Solo. “Sup you two, ya fuckers miss me?” Solo and Kamiks stand there in silence and bewilderment. “What?” “What do you mean what!?” Kamiks walks up to Sheila and Solo,”I had that handled god dammit!” Sheila nods in disapproval,”Sure ya did.” The two continue bickering as Solo walks behind Kamiks and kicks out his legs, pinning him to the ground. Sheila immediately unholsters her hand cannon and points it at her. “I’m gonna give you two an offer….Boss, I miss my line of work being a dredgen...Kicking ass and taking names...Hive research isn’t my line of work anymore..I want you to rehire me..permanently this time..”

Kamiks grinned and sighed,”And I’m assuming this isn’t only asking for a job but also asking me out? For the second time since the collapse.” Solo blushed and smacked him,”I could not do this you know?!” He chuckles and sticks his hand out, gesturing for her to get off. She hops off his body and helps him get up as the two looked at each other.”What alias do you want to go under?” She looks around at the chamber and picks up the only weapon she brought. Purple, with a variety of bird bones on it. “Call me….Bad Juju.”


End file.
